Something of Note
by B.C Daily
Summary: James receives a note from his girlfriend, asking him to meet her somewhere unusual. ::Mature::


**Author's Notes:** I don't know why it's taken me so long to post this up here. Oh, well. Many thanks go to Héla and Christy (with added bonus, Runi ) for all their stellar betaing help. And to Dina, for laughing. Enjoy. =)

* * *

**Something of Note**

**---**

The corridor was dim as James crept along under his Invisibility Cloak, his footsteps careful and mostly quiet as he made his way through one of the few areas of Hogwarts that he couldn't claim to be uncannily familiar with. The walls and floors were stone with little adornment to muffle the echoes his movements created, but the Map clenched tightly in his hand assured him that all professors were safely tucked away in the rooms he was slowly passing. James mostly ignored those little black dots, however, and focused instead on the single motionless mark resting in the quarters located farthest down the corridor—those belonging to the Potions Master. His heart beat a bit faster in his chest as he read the name again.

_Lily Evans_.

Almost automatically, James reached into his pocket with his spare hand and pulled out the tiny bit of parchment, creased and crumpled from repeated handling, that had been slipped into his trouser pocket ever-so-innocently as he'd parted ways with his girlfriend hours before at dinner. Letting out a quick breath, James traced the soft cursive with his eyes.

_Try __hard__ to sneak away at ten.  
__Come__ to Slughorn's quarters.  
__Need you __inside._

_L_

James squeezed his eyes shut.

Bloody hell, the girl was going to be the death of him—or at the very least, his poor cock.

It couldn't mean what he thought it meant. James repeated that over and over inside of his head until he could almost believe it. He was a sick, randy, perverted, mess of a seventeen-year-old wizard, and his nagging desire to shag his girlfriend ragged at any and all moments of the day had clearly warped his mind so fully that he could no longer function properly in the real world. He was imagining those underlined words—hell, maybe he'd even done them himself, then repressed the memory afterwards. It was Lily's writing and her quick tone, but the thing was decidedly innocent when regarded without the questionable emphases. Lily was probably waiting for him in Slughorn's rooms, hoping that he would play assistant as she whipped up some potion or another. She'd do something like that. He'd dreamt up the entire dirty side of it.

But fucking hell, what if he _hadn't_?

The mere thought of it had James gritting his teeth painfully, his fingers gripping the flimsy parchment of both note and Map as he hunched over in acute pain and watched his knuckles grow white with tension. Because if James _wasn't_ deluded, if he _hadn't_ underlined the words himself, if Lily _did_ mean everything he thought her to mean, then that meant that Lily Evans—his girlfriend, Lily. Head Girl. All-around pretty straight-laced bird—was currently plotting to lure him into the Potions Master's private quarters, risking reputation and easy detection, in order to do any number of dirty and gloriously lecherous things with him while the rest of Hogwarts went on with their evenings, completely unaware.

And if that wasn't the compilation of every single dirty fantasy James had ever thought—or not thought—to have, wrapped up in one, perfect scene, he didn't quite know what was.

James let out another breath, this one longer, trying to get his head—_all_ his heads—back in line as he agitatedly shoved the note back into his pocket. Whatever Lily had in mind, James had no control over it. And yes, maybe the truth was that James _could_ see Lily doing something like this—she was creative and spunky enough, even if she did tend to walk the conservative line most of the time. She must have known that the mere thought of it would send him into fits; she probably found it funny. This was her sort of prank, really. He couldn't think of anything more entertaining for her than having him wait all these weeks—months, _years_— to shag her, letting him do anything he wanted but that, and then finally relenting in the most scandalous way possible.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. That was the problem: he just didn't know.

He didn't have time to find out. James consulted his watch—10:06—and started moving again. Lily's dot still sat alone inside Slughorn's rooms. For better or worse, it wouldn't remain alone for long.

Slughorn's rooms were situated at the farthest end of a long corridor filled with various other professors' quarters. James had been there only once, when an irate Slughorn had dragged him and Sirius inside after they'd managed to set off some fireworks in that same corridor back in third year. His memory of the incident was minimal, but the tall, oak double doors that served as the suite's entrance sparked something in his brain and he remembered that he'd need a key to get inside. He couldn't imagine that a simple _Alohomora_ would do the trick, but that aside, his breaking and entering repertoire was sadly lacking (such things had always been Remus's territory). Stepping closer to the doors, James considered everything from wire hangers to knocking before he suddenly realised that the left oak door was open, separated by the tiniest fraction from its mate.

_Brilliant girl_, James thought, slipping through the entryway with quick stealth. He closed the door behind him with the quietest of clicks before sliding the Cloak off his shoulders and bundling the slick material in one hand. The other hand still held the Map, his own dot now all of centimeters away from Lily's. The exact floor plan of Slughorn's rooms was less than precisely recorded—Peter had clearly had a few perspective problems when he'd been sent to investigate the layout all those years ago—but between the sketchy guidelines on the Map and James's own memories of the place, he deduced that Lily had to be in one of the rooms off to the left. Walking silently through the foyer, James considered the two doors in front of him critically. One, he knew, led to Slughorn's study, where the man himself had led Sirius and James that one time in order to give them a good ear-thrashing. The second, he only assumed, must be a bedroom.

Here, James acknowledged ruefully, was the dilemma. The study...or the bedroom?

With a gusty sigh and a million wishes floating through his head, James gripped the handle of the study, turned, and pushed.

The Cloak slipped through his fingers, dropping into a silky heap upon the floor.

No lamps were lit in the decently sized room. The only light in the place sprang from a warm, rustling fireplace that cast an orange sort of glow over the various bookshelves and wooden furniture that filled the room. Two forest-green-cushioned chairs flanked a smaller coffee table, and they all sat before a large, wooden desk placed just in front of the roaring fire.

And on that desk, sitting arched back with kneesock-clad feet crossed, her school skirt riding high, and her white button-down lying open to reveal the lacy red bra beneath, was Lily, grinning knowingly at him.

James's knees buckled.

_Christ_, he swore.

"Someone is not the least bit punctual," said Lily, leaning back further to rest the weight of her torso on the arms extended behind her, cocking her head to the side teasingly. "We'll have to find a suitable punishment."

"You're going to be the death of me," James declared instantly, closing his eyes and falling back against the door behind him until it shut with a satisfying _thunk_. He rested his body against the closed portal and tried to breathe. "You know that, don't you? That I probably won't reach eighteen?"

"That's the plan," Lily chuckled, and when James could finally bring himself to open his eyes again, she was staring at him and crooking a finger. He leaned against the door and calculated the odds of whether he could make the seven or so steps to the desk without exploding right there and then inside his trousers. Chances were not looking good.

"Where's Slughorn?" he asked, while he simultaneously had a firm chat with his cock. _Keep it together, you pansy. Nothing you haven't seen before. Merlin_.

"Hogsmeade," Lily answered, tossing a few strands of fiery hair over her shoulder. James gritted his teeth as a fresh patch of creamy skin between her neck and shoulder glowed into view. "Once a month, he goes down to the Hog's Head to trade a few ingredients and drinks with some fellow dodgy characters. In the meantime, he lets me use his study to experiment with some supplies he keeps in here."

"What kind of supplies?" James asked.

Lily shrugged. "Perfectly innocent and utterly inappropriate, depending on what one chooses to do with them." She shifted on the desk, crossing and re-crossing her long legs, and gave James a dazzlingly wicked smile. "He probably has no idea about the sorts of things I've gotten up to in here, actually."

James held back a groan as a number of images sprung up inside of his head, some featuring things Lily might have done, others focusing entirely on what she might do, right now, here with him. He was still struggling with his own utterly faulty grasp of control when Lily asked, "What exactly are you still doing all the way over there?"

"Self-preservation," James replied. "Give me a moment, will you?"

Lily laughed, slipping off the desk, her socked feet hitting the carpet with a muffled sound. She stepped around the chairs and walked towards him, the open flaps of her white shirt billowing slightly with the movement. Standing right before him, she moved in close, brushing her front against his. He stared at her, feeling the erection tighten painfully in his pants, and then heard a quiet click. She'd locked the door.

This simple action pushed James over the edge.

Grabbing hold of her waist, jerking her closer until her entire body rested flush against his, James caught Lily's mouth hard with his own. Lily didn't hesitate to return his kiss with an equal sense of urgency and ardour, letting out a soft noise of surprised contentment. Her hands rose until one found a perch in the curve at the side of his jaw, the other quickly sifting through his hair. James kept his own hands at her waist, letting them slip beneath the white shirt until his fingers filled with her soft skin. Gasping ruggedly against her lips, he swept his tongue over her lips one final time before letting it drift away, first across her cheek, then slowly down her neck. He let the triumph rush over him as he felt the frantic hammering of her pulse beneath his equally frenzied lips. He'd just begun nibbling at the sensitive spot along her collarbone when Lily pushed him away.

"What?" he asked, muddled and confused.

"Wait," Lily answered, her voice breathless. The sound sent a shock of instant lust through his body. She took a step back, grabbing his hand as she went. He followed dumbly as she pulled him back towards Slughorn's desk.

"Lil," he said gravely, locking his jaw as he watched her slip back onto the desk, leaving him standing precariously all but between her legs. He let out a long breath as she looked up at him, and took a few good steps back. He had to be able to _think_: he couldn't do that with his throbbing cock brushing against her skirt. "I know this is the part where I'm supposed to say we don't have to do anything you're not ready for, but it's been months, and I think I'm dangerously close to exploding, so if this is just you teasing—"

"I'm not," Lily insisted, shaking her head. "I'm no better off than you—if we don't shag soon, I'll probably combust. I just..."

"You just what?"

Lily didn't answer for a moment, just sat contemplatively upon Slughorn's desk and bit her lower lip. The action wasn't exactly helping James, but he forced himself to focus. "Lily?" he prodded again. "You just what?"

"You've shagged other girls, right?" she asked suddenly, her inquiry just as startling as the action she chose to accompany it—she leaned back on her hands, arching her spine, causing her chest to thrust forward and for those glorious rounded breasts of hers to strain dangerously against the lacy cups of the red bra. Despite his previous interest in the conversation, James's mind went blank.

"Can't remember any others at the moment," he answered honestly.

Lily let out a little noise, but whether the sound was of satisfaction or annoyance, James couldn't quite process at the moment. His eyes remained fixated on her soft skin, looking so bloody marvellous that his fingers literally ached to touch it again, this time all over, with every limb and appendage he had to offer. But before he could make any movement to do so, James saw one of Lily's legs shift, then felt her foot creep slowly up his body towards his face, only stopping when her sock-clad toe nudged against his chin, lifting his head up and forcing his eyes to meet hers. The slow action had caused one side of Lily's skirt to ride up dangerously high, even when she had dropped her foot back down, and when James's eyes flickered down momentarily, he caught a glimpse of the tiny, lacy red knickers hiding beneath.

He shuddered visibly. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_Fuck_.

"You have," James heard Lily say, though the words seemed almost from a distance, lost as he was in the battle to keep control. "Many. Too many. I could hate you for that."

"Lil," James started hoarsely, desperately, but Lily cut him off.

"I could," she said again, green eyes blazing, "but I won't. I'm not innocent, after all, and I'm no hypocrite. So I've figured out something better."

_Thank bloody God_, James wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he ignored Lily's protests as he quickly stepped forward and roughly grabbed her arms, partially lifting her off the desk and up against him, crushing his mouth against hers. He didn't bother with preamble as he shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, kissing and sucking with all the madness and pent-up feeling inside him, hardly even noticing when she transitioned between reluctantly resisting and finally giving in. As Lily's arms lifted to wrap around his neck, pushing his mouth more firmly against hers, James's own hands finally found their sanctuary, starting at the smooth skin of her stomach and slowly lifting until his hands mixed lace with rounded flesh, and he groaned in relief. He flicked his thumbs briefly over the quickly hardening nubs beneath the fabric, then moved one hand away to begin embarking on the task of getting that damned annoying nuisance of a white shirt away from his holy land and onto the carpeted floor where it belonged. The second he managed to shrug the thing off Lily's left shoulder, however, she jerked away with a sudden, "Oh!"—leaving his mouth and hands wanting.

"Will you quit it?" she demanded, giving him an annoyed look. "You're ruining the plan! I have to say something first!"

"Can't you say it after?" James asked, his mouth dropping down to suck at the one shoulder he _had _managed to uncover. He felt Lily shiver slightly beneath his lips, but her resolve must have been a whole bloody lot tougher than his, because she still managed to keep her wits about her. She grabbed his face between both hands and pulled up, forcing it inches away from her own. Blinking behind his glasses, James watched her face grow serious.

"This," she said shortly, "is going to matter. Maybe just at first because I lured you into a professor's private rooms with a dirty note and seduced you on his desk, but later, some time from now, it's going to be because of other things, too. I'm not one of your other girls, James Potter. I'm _not_."

For the first time since dinner, James stopped thinking of shagging Lily for just one minute as he looked into her sharp but wavering eyes and heard the quiet tremor in her voice. She sat on Slughorn's desk with her legs hanging down, her knees pressed against his thighs and her entire body shaking slightly under his equally uneasy one. A few strands of hair hung over her eyes while the rest tumbled in messy waves about her shoulders, a fiery cascade of silky strands against skin and cloth. For a moment, her partially fierce façeade broke and she pulled her lower lip into her mouth with her teeth, raking along the pink, plush skin until the whole lip plopped out once more, now wet and shining.

James had never seen anything more beautiful.

"You're stupid," he finally said, lifting his hand to push the stray bits of hair off her freckle-dusted cheeks and carefully tucking the pieces behind one ear. "You're the stupidest girl I know sometimes, do you know that? As if you could ever be like any other girl. As if any of them could even come close."

He watched as her mouth slowly dropped open, and smiled as her skin took on a decidedly redder hue and her body leaned into his almost automatically. Without much thought, he dropped his forehead to rest upon hers, letting his mouth dip to catch any part of her it could before rising back up again and regarding her with an expectant sort of gaze. From this close view, James watched as her chin regained its usual confident tilt and she gave him a small smile of her own. Her green eyes sparkled.

"I," she declared loftily, "am going to be the _best _bloody shag you've ever had in your sad, pathetic life, James Potter. Are you ready?"

James let out a loud laugh, swooping down to kiss her with quick but biting pressure. She responded in earnest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders once more and thrusting her tongue deep to mingle with his as her hips arched in a steady, gyrating rhythm. James caught his breath as Lily's legs hooked together around his lower back, her skirt entirely flipped up now, her wisp-of-fabric-covered cunt rubbing against his aching erection for the first time. Even between multiple layers of clothing, the feeling was almost too good. He hissed, and then grabbed her hips to stop her movements.

"Hold on," he wheezed, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried for the first time to remember all of those other girls Lily had been so mad about in order to remind his cock that this was _not_ its first time and that he should not be this close to embarrassing himself. _Not now,_ he pleaded with himself. _Just for this one time, can't you just try to keep it together?_

James didn't know for sure if Lily knew why he was asking for a moment's reprieve, but he thought she might have an idea when she suddenly pulled away slightly and started to giggle. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as his hands clenched her white shirt.

"So glad you're amused," he muttered, dropping his head onto her shoulder. "It's all your bloody fault, you know. I've been hard since fucking dinner."

Lily laughed again, running her fingers through his hair—_not_ helping—before quickly placing a hand on both cheeks and lifting his head until it was looking down at hers. She gave him a quick kiss before dropping her hooked feet from around his waist and suddenly twisting around as she reached for something on the other side of Slughorn's desk. When she straightened back out, she was shaking two corked vials of potion—one a light gray, the other entirely clear—in front of his face. She held out the gray one to him and he took it.

"I figured as much," she said with another smile, looking entirely pleased with herself. "That was the plan, after all. Which is why"—she shook her vial again—"I used some of those ghastly inappropriate supplies to whip up these before you came. Cheers."

In one quick movement, Lily clinked her vial against his, uncorked it with one finger, and downed the contents in a single swallow. If James hadn't already been fighting the urge to come prematurely, watching the white liquid slip down his girlfriend's throat would have done it. He groaned as he felt his cock twitch. He glared as Lily watched him expectantly.

"That's not—"

"Just drink it, James."

Still glaring—he had never been more mortified in his entire life—James followed Lily's lead and quickly uncorked his vial. With one last look at her, he tipped the vial back and swallowed the potion.

The relief was almost instantaneous.

Almost as soon as the potion slipped past his throat, James felt the tension in his body ease dramatically. His cock—though still proudly hot and erect—no longer felt like it was on the verge of combustion. In fact, it felt hard and ready. _He_ felt invincible. He stared at Lily in shock.

"What the bloody fuck was that?" he demanded.

"Shh," Lily whispered, slipping off the desk again and pushing him back until he felt one of the chairs against the back of his knees. He let Lily shove him onto it, then grinned as she climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs with her own. She leaned down and kissed him briefly, then pulled back and smiled. "Just say thank you and fuck me."

James didn't need to be told twice.

He captured Lily's lips with his own, glad to finally be free of interruption. He cupped her face for a moment before letting his hands drift down to her neck, and then lower. He didn't waste time playing with the white shirt any longer—it had been in the way for long enough—and he quickly pushed it off her shoulders, suppressing the urge to cheer as it finally drifted to the floor. Lily made a soft sound, breaking the kiss, and James wondered if she might rebuke him for going too fast, but instead she began pulling impatiently at the front of his jumper.

"Lean forward," she ordered breathlessly. "I want this off."

James grinned and did as she asked, shifting forward so the fabric of his jumper was no longer caught against the upholstery of the chair. He held his breath as Lily skimmed her fingers down his torso, stopping when they reached the hem of his jumper. The thick material lifted over his head easily, and when Lily found only a white t-shirt beneath, she made quick work of that one, as well.

"Next time, fewer layers, all right?" she whispered, and pushed her bare skin against his.

James might have nodded, but he wasn't quite sure, so entirely lost was he in the feeling of Lily's skin finally brushing up against his own. He groaned and lifted a bit in his seat, nudging his cock against her, his fingers softly digging into her bare sides. Lily rocked back against him in return, and caught his next groan with her mouth. James's head began to swim.

Still grinding softly against her, James felt his fingers itch to move, wanting to get rid of a few more of the barriers between them, but hardly knowing where to start. Almost of its own accord, his hand skimmed down the left side of her body, moving from skin to skirt and then quickly beneath before he'd thought much about it. His fingers brushed and scratched softly along the inside of her thighs before slowly heading farther up. His thumb rubbed steadily against the outside of her knickers until, smoothly, his middle finger slipped inside.

"Fuck, Lily," he panted, breaking away from her mouth and burying his lips in her neck. She was already wet, her cream coating his finger.

"Harder," she whispered into his ear, and James shuddered. He complied instantly, applying more pressure with the thumb still outside her knickers, and adding a second finger inside, his fingers instantly encompassed by her hot heat. She whimpered, possibly the sexiest sound he'd ever heard, and threw back her head as he moved his fingers more swiftly. As Lily continued to ride his hand, James sucked on her neck, leaving a path of open-mouthed kisses as he trailed lower.

"Get rid of this," he said hoarsely, already trying to brush the red lace of her bra aside with his teeth. Lily stopped grinding against his fingers long enough to lift her own hands and reach behind her back to unclasp the bra. She rid herself of it quickly, dropping the flimsy garment to the floor beside the already growing pile of their clothes.

James let out a noise of pure appreciation as the heavy curves and rose-coloured nipples of Lily's breasts came into view, distracting him from his previous efforts. One hand quickly cupped one soft tit while his mouth lavished the other, catching the already-hardening nub between his lips. He nipped generously, lost in the sensation. He'd entirely forgotten to continue moving his fingers until Lily shifted on top of him and his hand slipped out of her knickers.

"Shit," he swore, finally breaking away from her breasts. Both of his hands moved back to their original posts at her waist, but Lily hastily shimmied out of his grasp. She slipped off his lap and onto her knees in front of him before he could do anything to stop her. James gulped, once again eternally grateful for whatever the hell that potion Lily had given him before had been.

"Lily..." he started to protest, but her fingers were already making quick work of his belt, followed by the buttons and zipper of his trousers.

"Quiet," she ordered, grinning impishly up at him. "You had your turn. Now it's mine."

"Yes, but—"

"Are you honestly protesting?" she asked as she carefully slipped his trousers down over his hips, leaving them pooling at his ankles. The outline of his cock was clearly visible through the simple cloth of his boxer shorts. Lily's grin widened at this.

"You're going to kill me," James muttered, for what felt like the thousandth time. Lily giggled as she promptly divested him of his shoes and socks, then slipped his trousers off the rest of the way. Each article of clothing joined the several others lying about the floor.

"I can think of worse ways to go," she replied, as her fingers slowly crept up his legs until they were back at his waist and curling under the waistband of his drawers. In the moment before Lily divested him of those, as well, their eyes met and Lily cocked a teasing eyebrow at him. James groaned and let his head loll back onto the chair. Then his boxers were gone, too.

James's erection practically sang with relief at its first breath of air, finally free of all constraints. It was a brief moment of relief, however, for it wasn't long before Lily's fingers brushed against the stiff length, causing an entirely new sort of wonderful tension. She gripped him firmly in one hand, slowly stroking up and down for a few moments. James clenched his jaw at the heavenly sensations, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as Lily continued to rub and pull. He thought it couldn't possibly feel any better than it did at that moment...until Lily suddenly lowered her head down, taking his entire length into her mouth.

_Oh, holy fucking hell_. James gasped.

The feel of her mouth and throat was indescribable. James fought back the urge to sob like a desperate child. Lily bobbed up and down on his cock, licking and sucking with such perfect warmth and suction that James heard himself groaning at regular intervals, sounding like a giant clod, he was sure, but there was nothing to be done about that. The sight of her head moving up and down…James couldn't even stare for long. It was too much. Lily giggled as she moved, the vibrations caused by the sound a new pleasurable agony. She released his cock from her mouth with a slight _pop_, then focused her attention on the sensitive tip. James moaned anew as she swirled her tongue around the head, lavishing it with attention. She had just added her hand back into the mix as she licked and bobbed when James finally put a stop to her ministrations.

Potion or not, if she kept that up for much longer, he'd come before the deed was even done.

Grasping her face between his hands, James lifted her head up as gently as his tense body could manage, meeting her playfully gleaming eyes with his own.

"No more," he bit off gruffly, shaking his head. "I can't take it."

In response, Lily rose up higher on her knees, pulling James's face down until his mouth met hers. She kissed him firmly and deeply, wrapping her hands around his neck. Her tongue swept along the inside of his mouth, then tangled with his. The fact that that same tongue had just been making trips up and down his pulsing erection was not lost upon James, and the thought made him throb harder.

"Good," Lily finally huffed, breaking away a few significant moments later. She rose to her feet completely, but only for as long as it took to rid herself of first her skirt, then the tiny wisp of fabric that served as her knickers. Left only in those entirely enticing kneesocks, James sucked in his breath as he beheld Lily's bare body. She was utterly spectacular.

He didn't have long to stare at the captivating sight before him. Wasting little time, Lily quickly moved to straddle his lap once more, the position magnificent torture with no more barriers between them. Her skin touching his, her hot, wet heat radiating against his thighs...James kissed her again, moaning into her mouth. Lily returned his attentions for a few moments, but soon pulled away again.

"I need you inside of me," she whispered hotly against his lips. "Now. Please."

Her petition fell upon utterly compliant ears. James could have touched her for hours, but he knew that he was reaching his limit, as well. He ached to be inside her, every pore of his body begging for it. Slowly, Lily reached up to remove his glasses, gently placing them on the table adjacent. The edges of James's vision blurred, but her face remained clear. James lifted his hand to stroke the side of her face tenderly. Then, in one quick movement, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust his hips up.

"James!" Lily gasped, dropping her head into the curve of his neck and biting down as he thrust up a second time, the beginnings of a jerky rhythm. He gasped himself, his eyes practically watering at the feel of her tight, wet walls finally surrounding him, a sensation only surpassed by the additional friction caused by their frantic movements. James latched back onto one breast as Lily began to set the pace herself, rising up and down as she rocked her hips against his. James hissed as the friction mounted, and sucked harder on one nipple before dutifully switching to the other. Lily moaned quietly, fisting her fingers in his hair. She continued to ride him hard and fast.

"Fucking...hell_..._Lil..." James wheezed as her tempo increased again. She whispered his name, over and over, a quiet plea. James knew what she wanted and was determined to give it to her. He reached between them with one hand, finding the soft thatch of hair at the _V_ of her thighs easily. His fingers matched her frenzied rhythm as he expertly massaged her mound, and swallowed her new broken cries with his mouth.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, the sound travelling straight from his ears to his already-pounding heart. He caught her lips with his again and kissed her desperately. Lily kissed him back with zest, still rocking on top of him, and James bit down gently on her lower lip as the pressure below continued to escalade.

James leaned back again in the chair, letting Lily alter the speed and depth as she saw fit. As he prodded harder at her wet cunt with his fingers, Lily slowed her pace, rising up and down on his cock more sporadically. Her strokes were long: she rose up until he was almost entirely out of her scorching heat, and sank back down again until she had him down to the hilt. She panted with desire, her breathing growing heavier by the moment. The sluggish tempo proved to be more lust-filled anguish for James, the anticipation of each stroke creating an even more thrilling impression. His breathing grew ragged as he gripped at Lily's hair with his unoccupied hand, his hips lifting involuntarily. Lily rotated her pelvis in a circular motion as she slid down once more and James hissed.

Suddenly, he couldn't take leaving the control to her any longer. Swiftly shifting his hands to her hips, James lifted himself and Lily up, moving forward and dropping her onto Slughorn's desk with his cock still tight and hard between her legs before too many slick strokes had been missed. He rammed himself back into her instantly, encouraged by her delighted cries. She opened her thighs wider and lay herself back down on the desk, closing her eyes in rapture as James continued to pump into her from above. He kept his drives long at first, pulling out until his head merely brushed her entrance, then thrusting into her until his balls slapped against their connected bodies. When that proved too torturous, his thrusts became swift and shallow. He heard her breath quicken, her moans increase, and he put his fingers back to work between them.

"J-James," she sobbed, her voice broken. "I'm...I'm..."

James grunted, feeling himself beginning to reach that release, as well, his whole body tightening in anticipation for it. Determined to get Lily there before he himself came, he redoubled his efforts, his fingers moving frantically against her, his strokes sharp and frenzied. Lily cried out loudly, then released a prolonged moan as her body convulsed, bucking her hips hard against him, her already-tight muscles squeezing and contracting around him. James groaned himself, Lily's climax assaulting his cock in the most torturous of ways. He slammed into her fast, once, twice, three times, then came with a hoarse shout, spilling himself into her and dropping exhausted atop her sweat-shined body.

_Great fucking God_, he panted, and closed his eyes.

It took him a good minute before his heartbeat calmed down enough to allow normal breathing and thought. When he could finally move once more, he—fuck, he'd probably been crushing her this whole time—lifted his dead weight off Lily, and finally slipped out of her. Propping himself on his elbows, still stretched out above her, James took in her still-closed eyes and rapidly rising and falling chest. Sinking one hand into her silky hair, James leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back, Lily's eyes had flickered open.

"Hello," she whispered breathlessly, smiling at him.

"Hello," he replied, hardly able to contain his own goofy grin. Lily's green eyes sparkled as she lifted her hand to brush back a few strands of his hair. He turned his head slightly and dropped a kiss on the inside of her palm.

"So, here's the question, James Potter," she said suddenly, her eyebrow quirking up. James cocked his own brow. Lily smiled. "Best bloody fucking shag you've ever had in your sad, pathetic life, or not?"


End file.
